poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed is the forty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Dr. Eggman's robots and the Black Snakes captured Autumn Blaze's classmates, Rain Shine sends a note to the boys and ask for help. But then, the Babylon Rouges decided to help them out and find the Arks of the Cosmos. And with Autumn Blaze's help, they'll stop Eggman's evil plan yet. Plot The Babylon Rogues tried to get an Ark/Foiled on account booby traps The episode begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Jet punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Jet grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. No sooner than that, Wave saw a shooting star. There, she closed her eyes and put her hands together, making a wish. When she tells Storm what she's doing, he simply laughed, but not for long, as he saw Jet doing the same thing. Jet wished of having a power to beat "him". Then, three more crashed down and caused a rumbling sound just as Storm was about to make a wish himself. This re-activated the trap, causing two boulders to come crashing down. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Jet remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Rogues escaped the ruins safely. Meeting with Rain Shine and her pupils/Autumn Blaze meeting Robbie Diaz The next morning, Twilight and the girls at CHS, they meet with one of the teachers, Rain Shine as she and her pupils make ready for class when Autumn Blaze meet with Robbie and his friends. Dr. Eggman's new evil scheme/Seeking the Arks of the Cosmos Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil scheme as he seek the Ark of the Cosmos. So, he built Egg-MicroTech to begin the hunt for the Arks. Egg-MircoTech's first mission/Capturing the students of CHS and CPA At Crystal Prep Academy, Egg-MircoTech was beginning his first mission. Suddenly, he was spotted Professor Neighsay as he warned Ransik. But it was too late, the students in CHS and CPA are captured. Rain Shine sends a message/Autumn Blaze left to help Robbie and his friends When Rain Shine saw everything, she had to send a message to Robbie and his friends while Autumn Blaze left to help them along the way. Robbie's new vision/The new chosen Gold and Silver Red Rangers That night at Cyberspace Headquarters, Robbie was just sleeping peacefully, until he had a vision about the new chosen Gold and Silver Red Rangers in black and white. He didn't know who it was, but Whis was able to help ease his mind on pain from his vision. Wondering who would be the Gold and Silver Red Rangers/Twilight helps him out That night in Cyberspace, Robbie was up late wondering what the Gold and Silver Red Rangers and where their from. Twilight can’t sleep over his talking and tells him she doesn’t know since he was given to them and she doesn’t know who found them or where. Robbie says that doesn’t give him the answers he needs so Twilight suggests some late night research. Robbie is surprised and Twilight is confident they will find something. No information found yet/Rare and sacred to be found by only the wise and worthy The next morning, neither Robbie, Twilight nor Spike has found any information on the Gold and Silver Red Rangers. Twilight says they are apparently too rare and sacred for them to talk to or study. Spike wonders if rangers cry and Twilight wipes his face, as he starts to cry. Spike pushes her tissue away and says he will discover who he is if it is that last thing he does. Getting ready for breakfast/Forming a rescue expedition and packing up Then, the girls came in and invite Robbie, Spike and Twilight to breakfast. Twilight agrees but Robbie opts out and says he wants the boys and him to get an early start. Rarity asks him what he means and Robbie says their is going on a quest of self-discovery to learn what it means to see the world. He says that only way to do that is to form the Boys Rescue Expedition, the girls were shocked at this. As they sets off, they mutter to each other that they will hope that they would return. Testing out the Data Squad Megaship/A message from Rain Shine At the Cyberspace Launch Bay, Robbie and his friends were testing out the Data Squad Megaship. But little do they know that the Young Six, Callie, Ratchet, Clank, Goku, Vegeta and the Cutie Mark Crusaders snuck onboard, Autumn Blaze was joining them just as Robbie and his friends got a message from Rain Shine. Traveling to find Eggman/A Mission to the rescue to abducted students Soon, Robbie and his friends make ready to find the Egg Carrier and rescue the abducted students from CHS and CPA, but then, Slider was getting a weird energy reading from the jungle, so they went down there to check it out. Research about the Arks of the Cosmos/What important source of power it was Meanwhile at the Babylon Rogues' ship, Wave was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Jet then orders her to create a radar to help find them. Searching through the jungle/Fighting the Egg Pawns The team arrives at the jungle, the boy's meets up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who says they were being pursued by the robots as well. As she hugs Robbie, she drops an Ark of the Cosmos. Emerl suddenly realizes that the robots are after the meteorites. They decide to go to MeteorTech to solve this mystery. Then, everyone went towards MeteorTech, but they couldn't even see anything. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of Egg Pawns send by Dr. Eggman to distract them. Seeing the Babylon Rogues/Another job for them to do However, greeted by the Babylon Rogues. Jet tries to force Apple Bloom to hand over the Ark, but she remains clueless as to what Jet is talking about, but then, Robbie decided that they should team up on finding the Arks of the Cosmos and save the students at the same time. Autumn Blaze and the few stowaways were caught/Offering them to help However, Autumn Blaze, Gallus, Apple Bloom, Ratchet, Clank, Callie and their friends got caught by Donkey Kong and Yoshi for stowing away in the Data Squad Megaship as they offered them to help on account of their team effort. Fu appears from inside the ship/Showing them the Autumn morpher to Autumn Blaze All of a sudden, Fu appeared from inside the ship as he bestow the Autumn Morpher to Autumn Blaze as the next chosen ranger of the team. The Search for the Arks of the Cosmos continues/Autumn Blaze works on a scanner Then, Robbie and his friends continued their search for the Arks of the Cosmos. Soon enough, Autumn Blaze was working on a new scanner to find them. Beerus, Whis, Palutena, and Pit came to see Autumn Blaze/Why chosen as a ranger Soon enough, Lord Beerus, Whis, Lady Palutena, and Pit came to see Autumn Blaze and told her why Fu gave her the morpher as the chosen Autumn Ranger of Data Squad. Jet gave up figuring out the lightless black/Sneaking inside along with the rogues Back at the Data Squad Megaship. Jet was happy that they now have three, is cut off by Wave's description of an ancient Babylonian text. After Jet gives up on trying to figure out what the lightless black is, he discovers that the two Arks are missing. Eggman then appears outside flying away with them, having sneaked inside while the Rogues were determining what to do. Wave calls Palutena for backup/Meeting the boys towards the Military Base Meanwhile at Cyberspace HQ, the girls were doing they're usual thing as always but it wasn't the same without the guys around. Suddenly, an alarm was heard, it was time to meet the boys twoards the Military Base. Following Eggman to the Crimson Tower/Challenging Sonic to a battle They follow Eggman to the Crimson Tower where they waited for Sonic and the others. Jet then challenges Sonic and they reach the top of the tower. The Rise of the Autumn Ranger of the Delta Data Squad/The fight against Eggman At the top of the Military's signal tower, there was Eggman and Egg-MicroTech as the rangers begin their fight with Autumn Blaze rising up as the Autumn Data Squad Ranger. Joining together with the Delta Data Squad Rangers/Trying out with a new weapon Then, Autumn Blaze join the fight with the Delta Data Squad Rangers as she tried out her new weapon, the Autumn Delta Trident. The Babylon Rogues help the rangers/Taking down Egg-MircoTech for good Without hesitation, the Babylon Rogues had to help the rangers during the battle with Egg-MicroTech. At last, Autumn Blaze found the right moment to take him down. Just then, Eggman fired the Magna Beam making him bigger as Autumn Blaze joined the fight with the formation of the Ultimate Cyber Delta Megazord and put an end to Egg-MicroTech for good. The Power Rangers won the fight once again/Welcoming Autumn Blaze to the team Finally, the Power Rangers won the fight once again. Just as Twilight and her friends brought Autumn Blaze to the Cyberspace command center, Robbie and the rest of his friends welcomed her to the team happily. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mythic Rainbow Rangers Mentors *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Cybersquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Fu *Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ratchet and Clank *Callie Jones *Goku *Vegeta *The Babylon Rouges (Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher *Egg-MircoTech Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Rain Shine *Professor Neighsay *Bodi *Khampa *Darma *Germur *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Danny Jones *Deandra Jakens *Rodney Rogers *Charlie Johnson *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare Trivia * Transcript *A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5